The processes in the human foot during walking or running are enormously complex. Between the first contact of the heel and the push-off with the toes, a number of different movements take place throughout the entire foot. During these movements, various parts of the foot move or turn with respect to each other.
It is an objective in the construction of "normal" footwear, to obstruct these natural movements, such as they occur in barefoot running, as little as possible and to support the foot only where it is necessary for the intended use of the footwear. In other words, the objective is to simulate walking or running barefoot.
In contrast thereto, it is an objective of orthopedic footwear to correct malpositions or orthopedic deformities of the foot, for example, by reinforcing the material in certain parts of the sole to provide additional support for the foot. The present invention, however, focuses on the construction of footwear for "normal" feet, though it may be useful in other applications.
In this context, it was already realized in the past that the classical outsole, which extends over the entire article of footwear, does not meet the above mentioned requirements. In particular, rotations of the forefoot area around the longitudinal axis of the foot with respect to the rearfoot area (referred to in physics as torsional movements) are, at the least, considerably hindered by a homogeneously formed, continuous outsole or arrangement of soles.
To overcome these difficulties, stability elements were developed which supply separate parts of the sole with a controlled rotational flexibility, and which define by their form and their material the resistance of the sole against such twisting movements.
One example of a known stability element is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,145. The footwear sole construction described in this prior art approach complements and augments the natural flexing actions of the muscles of the heel, metatarsals and toes of the foot. To meet this objective, the sole comprises a base of resiliently compressible material, a plurality of forward support pads supporting the toes, a plurality of rearward support lands supporting the metatarsals, a heel member supporting and protecting the heel of the wearer's foot, and a central heel fork which overlays and is applied to the heel member. At heel strike, the heel fork tends to help stabilize and hold or reduce the rearfoot from over-supination or over-pronation by guiding and stabilizing the heel bone.
Another embodiment of a known stability element (which is similar to the above described heel fork) is shown and discussed in conjunction with FIG. 14 of the present application. The stability element 10' shown in FIG. 14 is shaped like a bar, a cross, or a V, and starts at the rearfoot area 2' of the sole and terminates in the midfoot area of the sole.
These known stability elements are capable of providing some stability to the various parts of the foot through their rigidity, however, an important disadvantage is that they provide insufficient joint support for the longitudinal and lateral arch of the foot. Compared to an ordinary continuous sole molded to the contour of the foot, stability is considerably reduced.
Furthermore, the arrangement of layers of foamed materials typically used in the forefoot area is relatively yielding so that due to the high impact forces that occur during running the sole yields on the medial or lateral side, and the foot rotates in response thereto by a few degrees to the inside or the outside, particularly if the wearer's foot anatomy tends to support such rotational movements. These rotational movements are known in the art as pronation and supination, respectively, and lead to premature fatigue of the joints of the foot and knee, and sometimes to injuries.
Additionally, a sole with a soft or yielding forefoot area leads to a loss of energy. The deformation of the sole during the push-off phase of the step is not elastic, therefore, the energy used for the preceding deformation of the sole cannot be regained.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an article of footwear which controls, in a pre-selected manner, the rotation of the forefoot area with respect to the rearfoot area and at the same time supports the forefoot area to avoid excessive pronation or supination, thereby reducing and/or preventing premature fatigue or injuries to the wearer.
According to another aspect of the invention, the footwear sole should store any energy applied during the landing phase and supply it to the course of movements at the correct time during the push-off phase of the foot.